disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character from The Walt Disney Company. Pluto has most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog. Pluto is unusual for a character in Mickey's world, in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Pluto's original name was Rover. Personality To the point, what Pluto truly is, is a well-trained dog. Like his master Mickey he can get into a large amount of trouble but has enough brains to escape the situation. He acts as Mickey's sidekick, best friend, conscience in some occasions and pet. The pup is extremely loyal but on occasion does have the tendency to argue and be fussy with people or even Mickey. He shows a strong disliking towards cats. This hatred could have mostly been sparked by not only natural instincts, but the rivalry with Minnie's cat Figaro. The two constantly compete for Minnie's attention and love but in recent years have been much kinder to each other. Pluto is also famous for his powerful sense of smell. According to Mickey, Pluto can find anything and anybody with his nose. He appears to be a mixed breed containing both a bloodhound and a pointer. While intelligent enough, Pluto can be a bit clumsy and his childlike persona is often mistaken for stupidity. He's not immune to being outwitted but can get back on track which is usually bad news being that Pluto can have a nasty temper. He has two consciences. One evil (which is Pluto's devil counterpart) and one good (which is Pluto's angel counterpart). They occasional appear in hard situations and Pluto tends to listen to the negative side at the beginning but the positive doesn't take no for an answer having Pluto do good in the end. The pup has an a-list life: A good home, family, and the greatest owner for his type, but he has been accidentally mistreated. Being that he spends most time in the house, he has been blamed for a handful of things. His pal Mickey has always forgiven him in the end as he is often reminded why Pluto is deemed his best friend. This situation showcases the strong bond between Mickey and Pluto who can be inseparable at times. Pluto also has the tendency to fall in love rather quickly. Whenever this would occur, Pluto would usually stop at nothing to win the heart of the girl in question. Some of the girls Pluto has been smitten with include: Fifi the Peke, Dinah the Dachshund, and Tiki. Despite his recurring love bug, the cartoon Pluto's Penthouse Sweet, showed that Pluto's friendship with Mickey can overshadow his love interest. My Disney Experience Description Pluto is Mickey's loyal and lovable pup. He is eager, excited, and always ready to play! History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Pluto is sometimes billed as "Mickey's Pal Pluto " (which is also the title of a 1933 cartoon), as he is devoted to his master. Even though he's been known to run in the opposite direction when confronted by something frightening, Pluto is protective of Mickey. In many cartoons, Pluto tried his doggonedest to assist his owner, and nothing made the happy hound happier, even if their plans didn't always turn out as expected. Puppy Love (1933) found Pluto accompanying Mickey on a romantic visit to Minnie; the pooch tries to help out with spring cleaning in Playful Pluto (1934); and in On Ice (1935), the curious canine was out for a day of ice-skating, even though in Pluto's case it is thanks to two pairs of skates attached to his paws by that prankster Donald Duck. Audiences so took the loose-limbed hound to heart that, even as continued to co-star in many of Mickey's films, he was given his own series of solo-starring cartoons, starting with Pluto's Quinpuplets (1937), but even before that he became the only Disney standard character to star in his own Silly Symphony, Mother Pluto (1936). Pluto has a veritable kennel-full of supporting players, including his nemesis, the bullying bulldog called Butch, and not one but two canine-cuties as sweethearts Fifi, the temperamental Pekinese and also Dinah the long-lashed dachshund. Interestingly, in Pluto's Quinpuplets, Pluto and Fifi are seen as "Mr. And Mrs. Pluto," the parents of five mischievous mutts. Pluto is also seen as the pop of a pup in Pluto Junior (1942) and as the big bro of a little guy in Pluto's Kid Brother (1946). In films such as First Aiders ''(1944), Pluto has been teamed with Figaro the feisty feline from Pinocchio (1940), whose annoying antics gets the easily frustrated pooch's hairs up. A definite highlight for the humble hound was Lend a Paw (1941) which was awarded the Oscar® for Best Cartoon of the Year. Television Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series ''Mickey Mouse Works, once again appearing as Mickey Mouse's faithful pooch. A recurring segment was the Pluto Gets the Paper mini-shorts, where he is asked to fetch the paper for Mickey but always winds up getting into trouble. Aside from this, Pluto also has his own cartoons reliving the classic Walt Disney cartoons using expression to tell an entertaining story. ''House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series ''House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. Despite being apart of the main cast, Pluto usually makes only cameo appearances in most episodes not revolving around him. A notable episode featuring him is "Pluto Saves the Day" in which Pluto feels unappreciated and becomes a hero after Pete poisons everyone with the Witch's poisoned apple. In another episode "Pluto vs. Figaro", Pluto needed a helper Figaro, Minnie's kitten, after Minnie thinks Pluto has been working too hard. Pluto also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he tries to help Donald get into the Christmas spirit. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, Pluto is seen only in one of the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon shorts included as part of the film, Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in any of the bridging sequences or any of the other shorts. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series [[Mickey Mouse Clubhouse|''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse]]. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. While being apart of the main cast, Pluto's role is usually supporting often adding comic relief rather than advancing the episode's plot like other characters. Several episodes revolved around Pluto such as Pluto's Best where he competes with long time rival Butch and others like Pluto's Puppysitting Adventure which has Pluto and Mickey watching over Clarabelle's puppy Bella. Pluto's most important role in the series is Mickey's sidekick joining him on most adventures and seen with Mickey more than all other characters. In the recent episode Pluto's Tale, Pluto was the central character who must rescue Princess Bella from the evil Wizard Pete. Pluto is also featured in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. ''Mickey Mouse Pluto returns in the 2013 ''Mickey Mouse television series. His very first appearance was in "Dog Show". In this episode, he and Mickey were getting ready for the dog show, practicing tricks in the park when Goofy arrives. Believing they're playing as opposed to practicing, Goofy decides to join in on the fun and grabs a stick to play fetch with Pluto. Pluto chases the stick and catches it, but accidentally runs off the edge of a cliff and gets hospitalized. Due to this, Mickey cleverly gets the idea to have Goofy take Pluto's place in the dog show. Pluto also appears in the mobile app "Where's My Mickey?" Other shows Pluto appeared in the opening theme for the 1950s television series The Mickey Mouse Club. As Mickey and the gang perform the song, Pluto creates music with the use of his drums, even having a solo. Pluto had a brief cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack, "The Really Mighty Ducks". In a 2018 series, Pluto, with a giant dick, balls and belly making digestive noises, leans against his doghouse. Later film appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto can also be spotted in cameos in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. He is seen at the end of the film alongside Mickey, Minnie and other cartoon characters rushing to see what has come to the villain who tried to destroy their home. ''The Prince and the Pauper Pluto appears in ''The Prince and the Pauper. Here, Pluto is the pet of the paupers Mickey Mouse and Goofy. Like his owners, Pluto is on the verge of starvation after their beloved king falls ill. One day, Pluto accidentally chases a caravan with smoke sausages into the palace grounds resulting into Mickey following him and captured by Captain Pete. Pluto's constant barking alarms the Prince of the situation. The Prince orders Pete to send Mickey to his quarters. Pete follows orders and kicks Pluto out of the palace walls. While in the palace, Mickey and the Prince trade places. When the Prince is in the village, Pluto briefly mistakes him for Mickey but quickly notices it's not his friend and sits in front of the castle gates, heartbroken and worried. Later on, the king passes away, Pete learns about the switch, and plots to have Mickey obey his every orders once he's crowned king. He kidnaps Pluto and uses him as hostage. If Mickey fails to follow orders, Pluto will be eliminated. At the coronation, Pete lies in the shadows with Pluto hanging by a rope. Mickey decides to reveal Pete's treachery just as the Prince, Goofy, and the Prince's valet Donald arrives to battle. During the war, Pluto is released from the rope and brutally bites Pete's rear end as revenge. After Pete is defeated, Pluto gleefully reunites with Mickey and celebrates the crowning of the real prince. ''Mickey's Once'' and Twice Upon a Christmas In Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co-worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performance Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer-animated sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reindeer who name him Murray (as in "Murray Christmas"). Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santa Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donner and Blitzen. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate Christmas together. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto plays a supporting role in the film. Here, Pluto lives alongside janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. The three dream of being musketeers after being saved by three as children. Pluto was also present as a puppy during the experience. However, their dream seem as far away as ever. Pluto often reminds Mickey never to give up, presenting him with the hat the musketeer gave him after the rescue years ago. Later on in the film, the villainous Captain Pete plots to steal the throne from Princess Minnie and hires Mickey, Donald and Goofy to be her musketeer bodyguards. He believes they'll do a terrible job and prove no obstacle to his plans. On the day of meeting the Princess and her lady in waiting Daisy, Pluto gives himself a facepalm as his friends made a terrible first impression attacking Daisy thinking she's a villain. Pluto is seen again after Pete's minion Clarabelle kidnaps Goofy. Pluto rushes to warn Mickey. Unfortunately, Mickey is kidnapped by Pete. Pluto is then seen with Donald and the freed Goofy rushing to save Mickey and then Princess Minnie. Pluto is last seen at the royal ceremony in which Mickey, Donald and Goofy are dubbed royal musketeers. In some 2019 film, Pluto wears a white with a black stripe, yellow toeless socks for his hind legs then has bellyful of food and drinks. Kingdom Keepers Pluto appears in the fourth book, Power Play. Here, he and Minnie help Finn and Amanda to get to Tom Sawyer Island. In the way, they encounter the Big Bad Wolf, who Pluto stays to distract and confront. Video games Pluto has made numerous video game appearances, usually aiding Mickey in his adventures. Some games may focus around Pluto, such as ''The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mania, Mickey's Racing Adventure, Disney Dogs, and Mickey's Speedway USA. Pluto makes a cameo appearance in the end credits of Epic Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the series, Pluto appears as King Mickey's pet and also appears to be a messenger for him in some Kingdom Hearts games. Pluto has so far appeared in all games released except for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Pluto has a notable role in Kingdom Hearts, where he informs the group of Mickey's absence from a letter and is the first to greet Sora in Traverse Town, and is seen carrying a mysterious letter with Mickey's seal on it at the end of the game, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to chase after him, concluding the game. Kingdom Hearts II gives Pluto a more major role in the game, where Pluto becomes something of a guardian to Kairi after chasing Axel into the Destiny Islands, and accompanies her throughout the rest of the game. During the credits, he returns with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to Disney Castle. In other games, he has made minor appearances in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (both appearances as replicas created from his appearances in I and II), Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pluto appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character near the entrance to Tomorrowland on Main Street USA and near Toontown City Hall in Mickey's Toontown. Pluto is one of only two meet-and-greet characters that do not speak (the other being Duffy). When Donald finds the map to Pluto's buried bones, Mickey asks the player if they can return it to Pluto and also to find more of his bones. Pluto also marches alongside Mickey's float in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Toontown Online ﻿Pluto can be found in The Brrrgh playground. Pluto can only talk during holidays such as on Halloween when he dressed as a cowboy. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. The character similar to other characters is seen walking on his hind legs instead of on all fours like in the cartoons. Pluto's Doghouse could be found in the backyard of Mickey's home in Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland, as well as at Mickey's Country House in the now-closed Mickey's Toontown Fair. A large dog house is found at Disneyland in Toontown, selling hot dogs. Pluto can be found in Mickey's Soundsational Parade and Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic, Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and The Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Celebrate the Season Pluto appears in the holiday show in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. In the show Pluto joins Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of Christmas. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On In Tokyo Disneyland Pluto is seen in the opening song and dance scene and also during the scene where Donald tries to become an actor to win the heart of Hollywood starlet Daisy Duck. In the finale Pluto joins some of the other characters as they celebrate Mickey's success. Filmography Trivia *Pluto was also shown to be the pet dog of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. *Pluto spoke once in his career - "Kiss Me" in The Moose Hunt. He also had one somewhat-spoken line after that - "Huh?" in Mickey's Seal. *Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku becoming friends with King Mickey, Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. *Aside from Goofy, Pluto is the only other parent in the Sensational Six group. *A dog that resembles Pluto in a Gravity Falls episode. *He is the only member of the Sensational Six who doesn't appear in Disney Universe. *Pluto's head design is actually quite similar to Goofy's, minus the buck teeth. *Pluto is also the name of the Roman god of the Underworld (his Greek counterpart is Hades). Coincidentally, Pluto (the dog) was actually created at the same time as the discovery of the dwarf planet named Pluto, which was at the time considered as the Solar System's ninth planet (the eight official planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune), but was demoted to its current status in 2006, reducing the number of planets back down to eight (there are currently five known dwarf planets in our Solar System, the four others being Ceres, located in the Asteroid Belt; and Haumea, Makemake, and Eris, all located in the Kuiper Belt). *Coincidentally, the more recent photographs of Pluto (the dwarf planet) taken by the Hubble Space Telescope reveal it to be the exact shade of orange as Pluto's (the dog) fur. *Pluto made a cameo appearance in the pilot episode of Quack Pack, "The Really Mighty Ducks", when Huey, Dewey, and Louie (who were turned into superheroes) attempt to escape to Pluto to get away from their uncle, Donald Duck (who had turned into a supervillain). *Pluto was probably named "Pluto" instead of Rover because Rover is a very common dog name. Gallery External links * *Disney Archives - Pluto * *Disney's HooZoo - Pluto the Pup Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Pets Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Article of the week Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Husbands Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Dogs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toontown Online Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) characters Category:Domestic Dogs Category:American characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Fan Fiction